


【独伊】久别重逢

by Calvin_Jiangshu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little bit nervous, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, I hate censorship, Minor Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), This is the first time I post articles on AO3, dragon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvin_Jiangshu/pseuds/Calvin_Jiangshu
Summary: 每当爱丽丝梦见了龙，她的第一反应都是去找路德维希。
Relationships: Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【独伊】久别重逢

每当我梦见龙，我就想扑在路德身上。当鼻尖捕捉到他的味道，一切未知定数和虚无缥缈都被重新唤醒，回落到最踏实最安心的现实。  
早上醒来我走进厨房，路德已经在做早饭了。他系着那条灰色围裙，将两个荷包蛋挨个翻面，煎锅里传来“滋滋”的响声。  
我走过去，从背后抱住他。他准备放培根的铲子在空中一滞，一动不动地由者我抱。  
“睡得好吗？”  
我点点头，脸贴着他的背，深吸一口气：“VE，我喜欢路德的味道，闻起来很安心。这是路德独一无二的气息。”  
“人鼻子分辨不了这些，你又不是小狗。”  
“汪！”  
尽管他是背对着，但我仍然能想象到他的表情。一闭眼，就是他舒展眉头，嘴角微微上扬的样子。  
记好喽，我是今天第一个让他笑的人，谁都不许和我抢。  
他把鸡蛋铲出来放到面包上，问：“咖啡还是你来做？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
我这才放开他，边鼓捣咖啡机边说：“昨天晚上我又梦到龙了。”  
“哦？”他抬头看了我一眼，“这次梦到了什么？”  
“做了那么多年多梦，昨晚终于知道是怎么认识那条龙的了。我梦见我在御花园里散步，突然有一个黑影从天上坠下来，掉到树丛里。我想：那是什么东西？我要去看个究竟。于是我撇下侍女，自己提着裙子就跑进树林里。树叶踩在脚下沙沙作响，偶尔还得拨开头顶的树枝。拨开灌木丛，我终于看见那是什么了。原来是一条长着两只犄角的龙。它缩得那么小，腿的伤口还在流血。”  
“然后呢？”他放下盛三明治的盘子，走到我身边。  
“其实我的第一反应是害怕——那可是一条龙耶！要是手边有白旗，我一定会挥白旗求它不要吃掉我。可你也知道，我是最见不得流血的，不管是什么生物的血。所以我一时间愣在原地，不知道该怎么办。  
“就在我发呆的时候，那条小龙注意到了我。它转过身来面对我，身体低伏朝我露出它的尖牙。  
“我记得在书里看过，有些食肉动物露出尖牙是战斗前示威的表现。我当时害怕极了，觉得自己死定了。可当我看到它的眼睛的那一刻，我突然有这样的意识：那条龙怕我，就像我怕它一样。”  
“你看出来了？”路德凝视着我，若有所思。  
“直觉而已。”  
细腻绵软的热奶泡早已准备好，我却光举起的奶泡壶没有下一步动作。直到路德推了我的手肘，我才回过神来。  
“别想那么多了。”  
我应了一声，举起半满的咖啡杯，向内做了一朵拉花。  
一朵龙形的拉花。

我第一次梦见龙，是幼儿园的一次午睡。我梦见自己坐在秋千上，用手指摸那条躺在我膝盖上的龙。它背上的鳞片蹭起来痒痒的。龙的下巴蹭过来我的左手虎口，小小的犄角擦过我的手指。它翻个身，朝我露出肚皮。  
这场梦太意犹未尽，以至于我醒来后还在回忆。老师挨个给女同学们扎辫子。轮到我的时候，我兴冲冲地告诉老师我梦见龙的故事。  
只是老师并不想听：“爱丽丝，排队扎辫子的时候要保持安静。”  
于是我沉默了。  
不知道你们有没有过这样的经历，就好比说你全心全意投入地去画一幅画：你用很长的时间去构图，连走路的时候都在低头思考；你把家里的家具挪得乱七八糟，就为了打开灯的一瞬间捕捉到最精准的光影变化；你把自己关在画室里，不断地重复地修改一个细节，哪怕只是手肘处袖子的褶皱。当你终于完成画作并将它公之于众。揭开幕布的一瞬间全场肃静，只听见会场中间有人小声说：“还行。”  
你会怎么想？  
从那以后，我只和亲近的人说梦见龙的事。  
本田樱就是其中一位。  
小樱是我高中时代的闺蜜。每次视频，我们总有说不完的话。  
“……当时就觉得很奇怪，因为一般发布会的排班都是提前一天发出来的，为什么上司会在上午最忙的时候调整排班。”  
“所以是为什么呢？”  
“唉，小女也是醉了。原来是因为上司起不来床，所以干脆把活都推给我了。”  
“我的天哪！真是太不靠谱了！”我故意对着镜头一拍桌子，在手机屏幕前作义愤填膺状。  
樱冷笑着整理耳机线：“人家早上9点在被窝发的群消息哦，还真是‘鞠躬尽瘁’呢。不过别光说我了，说说你呗。收到的结婚礼物可还喜欢？还在梦见龙吗？”  
“超级喜欢！我一眼就认出来木雕的场景来自我高中做梦的速写。这么细心，不愧是樱酱。等等，我切个相机让你看看它。”我将内置相机切成外置，举起手机从卧室一路小跑到客厅。绕过茶几的时候，镜头扫到路德穿了一件白色短袖。他头也没抬，正戴着眼镜一动不动坐在沙发上看书。  
“小女倍感荣幸，很抱歉无法亲自前往婚礼现场，万望贝什米特太太不要介怀。”  
“安啦，别那么见外的。算起来我还白嫖了一个木雕，美滋滋！对了对了，樱酱你知道吗，我最近又梦到龙了。”  
“请务必允许小女将梗记下来，我将以此为脑洞更新下次的cp图。”  
“没问题！只要樱你能继续更新让我做什么都行，你已经咕咕了太久了。  
“前几天又梦见了我去了秘密基地——你知道的，就是御花园里废弃多年的秋千架——我让嬷嬷提一个最小的野餐盒，说突发奇想要去橡树底下喝下午茶。其实才没有什么突发奇想呢，一切只因为我的手帕里偷偷包了一支小药膏。  
“一进花园，我就盘算着嬷嬷什么时候离开，可过了好久她就是不走。这时候我说：‘嬷嬷，你看见我那本《少年维特之烦恼》没？我记得我带它出来了呀。’嬷嬷说：‘提那本晦气书作什么？这种要死要活的书，殿下您还是少看为妙。’  
“我难受极了，一是受不了她这么编排一本好书，二是见她没有动身离开的意思。我-干干脆顺口扯个谎：‘这不是文学老师要我读嘛，你只要替我取来就是了。’嬷嬷这才不情不愿地动身，边走还边嘟囔：‘殿下怎么最近怪怪的。’一见她走远，我忙从午餐盒里掏出一盒包装好的三明治就奔向秘密基地。  
“这里我得吐槽一句，虽然茶礼服已经是很日常的装束了，可穿起来还是太难受了。那束腰勒得人透不过气，大裙摆也还不像现在的短衣短裤这么方便。以至于我不敢大步跑动，怕踩着裙子摔倒。等我到了秋千架到时候，龙早在那里等着——”  
“它有没有扑上去欢迎你？”樱着急附和。  
“才没有，它就懒洋洋地趴在秋千上，受伤的腿耷拉下来，一副快睡着的样子。直到看见我，它才睁开眼睛：‘你迟到了。’我理理头发赔笑着说：‘今天花了点时间打发嬷嬷。我来给你换药吧。’它咕噜了一声，也不搭理我我-干-干脆自顾自地给它换药。换药的时候它一直盯着我，也不说话。换好药之后我拿出三明治问它：‘你要不要吃点东西？’它说：‘我不吃人类的东西。’然后又小声骂一句：‘嗟来之食。’  
“你说我能不生气吗？我刚想反驳，它的耳朵突然一竖，眼睛瞪大，‘哧溜’一下蹿走了。扭头一看，原来是嬷嬷抱着我的书走来了。我搪塞了她好些话才解释了自己为什么来这里。最后她还是将信将疑说：‘殿下，您最近总是怪怪的。是不是见了什么不干净的东西？’这话把我吓一跳，忙说自己很好只是功课有点烦心。她这才把书递给我。书我其实早读完了，但为了堵嬷嬷堵口舌只能继续翻。结果就是，我只读到一句‘你可千万别爱上她呀’，就不知所云了。  
“我得承认，我还在生它的气。我受不了它说那句话的语气。早知道它这么说，我就该放它自生自灭。它可能从来没想过现在的处境有多危险。一旦出事，它可以随时拍拍翅膀飞走，可我却得被绑到火刑柱上烧得灰飞烟灭。  
“直到嬷嬷替我擦擦脸，梦里的我才发现自己哭了。嬷嬷说：‘殿下，您已经这样心绪不宁很久了，有什么心事可以和我说出来。’连嬷嬷都看出来了吗？她是陪我长大的人，我恨不得把一切都告诉她，但是我不能。一想到它的那句话，就好像有一股冷气从我的手脚向心里钻。唉……”  
我叹气的时候下意识地看了一眼路德，发现他的目光从书本略微向上移，似乎思考什么出了神。他的右手捏住一页书，攥得指关节都发白了。  
这时小樱接话了：“唉，只恨老天爷没为爱丽丝酱配一个‘赈早见琥珀主’，让你消停消停。”  
“哼，想想就来气，那龙的臭脾气就该去汤婆婆的店里历练历练。”我接住樱的梗继续说。  
“哎呀，爱丽丝酱已经是汤屋中人了。瞧瞧，连姓氏都改了，怕是很快就要忘记自己的名字了。”  
“唉，那是因为樱酱在半个地球以外，不能做我的伴娘把我从婚姻的坟墓里救出来呀。不过你放心，现在但凡梦见龙我只sao去sao扰路德，决不打扰你。”  
“那真是再好不过。小女实在不想像高中一样，因为你半夜梦见自己被判为女巫打入地牢吃了三天馊饭还和老鼠抢粮，结果大半夜醒来开小女的柜子偷薯片和快乐水。”  
说到这里，我和樱都笑了。  
路德的那一页书终于翻过去了。  
这时我突然冒出一个恶劣的想法：“樱你知道嘛，今年夏天我找到了一种特别的降温方法。我发现路德的手臂摸起来凉丝丝，比干冷的空调风舒服多了。而且你别看他的手臂紧绷的时候肌肉很硬，其实放松的时候摸着又软又弹，偶尔亲一口就像亲布丁一样舒服。再加上他不爱出汗，不管抱多久都不会黏糊糊的。今年夏天我就靠他的胳膊过活喽。”  
“请爱丽丝酱不要顺着网线作出闪光行为，狗再虐就要死了，谢谢。”  
路德“啪”地一声合上书：“你们两个到底在聊什么？”  
我一转身把手机举起来对准路德：“给你重新介绍一下。这位再也不是我的男朋友了。他现在是我的老公路德维希哦。”

宾客散尽，醉酒的新娘只敢在新郎面前肆无忌惮。  
于是我借着酒劲跨坐在路德大腿上，两手揽住他的脖子，开始自爆以前的黑历史，从幼儿园穿错道具服到高中抄作业写错选择题题号，最后一拍大腿说：“好了，轮到你自爆秘密了！”  
“这又不是在玩真心话大冒险，况且我也没有答应你要玩。”  
“喂这太不公平了！我可是连幼儿园毕业典礼wen初wen都告诉你了！”  
“那我确实没有价值对等的信息。从各种意义上说，我第一次亲的人也是你。”  
“你有事瞒着我。”  
直觉的小路沿沼泽蜿蜒。蚊虫栖息其中，芦苇密布，迷雾丛生。可拨开及人高的芦苇荡，却发现目的地近在咫尺。  
你回头，才发现原来路上的每一块砖，都是由极其严密的理性铺就。  
直觉已经各就各位，可酒精让语言迟到早退。一时间我竟想不出自己要说什么。结果就是我揽紧他的脖子，凑到他的耳边说：“别怕，就算你告诉我你出自落魄贵族世家，年少无知的时候向你的贵族表哥攀亲戚，还被人家搞怀孕生了一个夭折的孩子，我也会立马原谅你的。”  
路德一时间恼也不是，笑也不是：“你一天到晚都在想什么？”  
突然，一只手碰上了我的肚皮向我呵痒。冷不防被偷袭，我侧身摔在床上，咯咯笑着打滚求他停手。可他才不放过欺负我的好机会，他一手扳住我的肩膀，一手在我的腰上游走。我们两个在床单上滚作一团……

“你为什么总盯着我？”  
从恋爱都时候，路德就经常重复这一句话。  
“有吗？”  
“当然。”他每次都这么回答，“麻烦你别在我做事情的时候盯着我。”  
“可我什么事情都没做啊。”  
“你这样很打扰。”  
他这样的古怪性情一直持续到结婚以后。哪怕是婚假期间要在花园里搭秋千，他都是想尽办法把我赶回室内，不许我在一旁陪着，哪怕我主动提出要帮忙都不行。  
哼。  
于是我赌气真跑回屋内，宁可趴在沙发上翻广告杂志都不看他一眼。结果秋千搭好了，我也“真香”了。没办法，谁舍得对忙得满头大汗的路德大发雷霆。我拿出手帕替他擦擦汗，一边夸他秋千搭建得好，这简直是梦里才会有读完美秋千。  
夏季晚饭过后，我们常去秋千下乘凉，顺便拿些书或者平板什么的读一读，权当消遣。那天路德正读着晚报，我正巧在翻到一篇《海的女儿》的全文。通读完全文后，我仰靠着秋千的椅背上，闭上了眼镜。  
“好可惜啊……”  
正巧路德读完了手中的社论。他边叠报纸边问：“又读了什么触动人心的故事了？”  
“唉，刚刚找到一篇《小美人鱼》的原版全文，虽然早就读过结局，但是觉得好难受。”说完我狠狠跺脚，朝脚下的大地撒气。  
“怎么想起来看小孩子的童话故事了？”路德放下叠好的报纸。  
“才没有小孩子。那种几百字的《小美人鱼》都是经过删节的，原文可有万来字呢。而且为了照顾小孩子的语言水平，编辑们不得不删掉很多写得很棒的句子。就比如说开篇第一句：”我将平板凑到路德面前读着，“‘在海的远处，水是那么蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣。’我挺喜欢这个比喻的，只可惜小时候看的童话书都把这句话删掉了。  
“只是它写得越详细越美好，我就越为这个结局伤心。美人鱼舍弃一切都没能换来一个幸福的结局，唉……”  
路德点头：“人鱼不仅是为了追寻爱情，也是为了追寻灵魂的永恒。人鱼的灵魂是会随着肉体的消亡而湮灭的，所有生物中，唯有人类的灵魂能够不朽。  
“只是，谁都无法保证追寻的结果万无一失。成功自然是最好的，但失败的话，就是功亏一篑。就好比是押上全部身家的赌博，最后哪怕赔得一干二净，也不该有怨言。  
“毕竟，愿赌服输。”  
路德说这话的时候格外认真。他神情竟让我产生一丝错觉，仿佛他已经经历完过美人鱼的那种掏心掏肺的付出，且距离满盘皆输只有一线之隔。  
究竟是为什么呢？  
“唉，可惜了她那动听的嗓音，”我话锋一转，“语言是最有利的武器。如果她的嗓子还在，那么她肯定愿意说出自己的故事。也许这样，王子对她对喜爱就会增加几分。哪怕结局不能改写，让王子知道她的付出也是好的。”  
“没必要。”  
“为什么！”  
“因为……”路德转过身，凝视着我。  
然后冲着我的额头就是一记爆栗。  
“疼！”我抗议。  
“因为王子像你一样是个爱胡思乱想的胆小爱哭鬼。行了吧？”  
“我什么时候胡思乱想了？”  
“那是谁在婚礼的晚上把我当作德伯家的苔丝？嗯？”  
我想否认，可一见路德伸出弹我脑门的手指，就心虚得不敢回答。  
那天晚上我睡得很浅。我靠在路德怀里，找了个最舒服的位置躺好。身体一动不动，精神却很难安定下来，睡眠浅得如同肥皂泡，一吹就破。  
迷迷糊糊中，我感受到路德的指腹戳戳我的脑门。  
“你啊……”  
然后是一声悠长的叹息。  
“一天到晚胡思乱想，怕了你了。”

恋爱的时候，路德很少向我提起他的亲戚。每次我问起来，他都只是含混其词。直到写婚礼请帖的时候，他的亲戚们才像雨后春笋般冒出来。  
那天亲朋好友们早早聚集在教堂，唯独路德的表哥罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦迟迟未到。《婚礼进行曲》都响起来了，他才风风火火地冲进现场。  
“真是太抱歉了，我居然在二位新人的重要日子差点迟到。”他气喘吁吁地跑过来，眼镜都晃得歪向一边，“导航仪是真的难用，害得我错过了两个拐弯。”  
我很怀疑是不是导航的错，因为他哪怕是在婚礼现场找座位，都能把自己绕得晕头转向。  
仪式过后路德牵着我的手，向我一个个介绍他的亲朋好友。先是他家的世交老友弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，然后是他的嫂子伊丽莎白。和嫂子寒暄过后，路德问：“哥哥又跑到哪里去了？”嫂子向会场角落一奴嘴，原来他的哥哥和表哥正在窃窃私语。  
走近了我听见他的表哥在低声说：“……我也不想迟到，但GPS导航是真没有三百年前的老式地图，再说现在到处是水泥、柏油马路，以前判断地形都那一套不管用了。”  
“切，三百年前没导航也没见你飞对过方向。行了行了，这些不提也罢。你平时维持三百年前的作息倒无所谓。但今天是阿西的婚礼，这些都只是人类，你尽量表现得现代一点，别给看出来。”  
“放心吧，我今天特地置办了现代的装束，一定不会被识破。”  
等路德介绍他们的时候，我主动掏出手机想要留一个联系方式。他的哥哥基尔伯特非常痛快地掏出智能手机，但他的表哥则犹豫了很久，才像恍然大悟一般掏出口袋里的九键功能机。  
和来宾说笑过后，我和路德被请到台上，要被来宾提问感情经历。  
最先提问的是弗朗西斯：“哥哥我就来一个简单的问题热热身，我想问问二位新人是怎么认识的？”  
“我来说我来说！”不等路德说话，我就抢先举手回答了。  
“那就请新娘回答哥哥的问题吧。”  
“我记得那是一个下午，咖啡店里人不多。我当时正喝了半杯咖啡，突然就听见有人说：‘小姐，请问能拼桌吗？’我当时挺惊讶的，因为店里明明门可罗雀，却还有人想要拼桌。不过我才没有拒绝。你们猜猜，找我拼桌的人是谁？”  
台下传来起哄的笑声，我一把搂住路德的胳膊，对着他无奈的笑容做了个鬼脸。  
弗朗西斯继续提问：“那新娘对新郎的第一印象是什么？”  
“VE~”我思考片刻说，“怎么说呢，就觉得有一种莫名熟悉的感觉，好像是一样失去很久的东西，突然被找到的感觉。说是上辈子的眼缘都不为过吧。”  
弗朗西斯有一瞬间发愣。倒是姐姐见缝插针吐槽：“说白了就是纯看颜值。”  
“好像也差不多？不过我承认喝咖啡的时候确实在偷偷看他，但每次看他的时候都会发现他在看我。于是我干脆一不做二不休，从包里掏出自己的眼线笔，在咖啡店送的餐巾纸上写下了自己的名字和电话号码。当时包里还放了液体腮红，所以我又画了颗小小爱心递给他。至于后来嘛，你们应该都猜得到啦。”  
“啧，居然不是阿西主动要电话吗？太逊了吧。”  
就在这时，我突然壮着胆子说：“对了，他的钱包里现在还装着我写电话的纸哦。”  
“你别说出来啊！”  
路德伸手捂住我的嘴，可显然太迟了。上台前我就注意到他把钱包交给了基尔伯特保管，后者麻利地从钱包的夹层里翻出了证据，站起来挥舞着证实了我的说法。  
“你啊！”  
路德解决不了台下的鼓掌，只能连弹我几个脑瓜崩以惩罚始作俑者。他的眼底都是笑意。  
等大家终于安静下来，提问人弗朗西斯才继续说：“其实哥哥我刚刚注意到一个细节，新娘提到初见的咖啡店有很多空桌子，但是新郎仍然提出拼桌，可见爱神丘比特的金箭早已让两颗心紧紧贴在一起。其实人类肉体消亡后，迎接灵魂的既非天堂亦非地狱，而是天地之间海洋的尽头。不灭的灵魂每隔三百年会穿过汪洋大海轮回转世一次，将爱带向新的生命。新郎新娘看似的一见钟情，也许就是前世的缘分也说不定呢。哥哥我衷心祝二位幸福美满，将这份爱带到天涯海角。”  
在他的祝福下，场上响起了经久不绝的掌声。一阵悠扬的小提琴声响起，原来是罗德里赫向乐队借来了小提琴，为我们奏起《爱的礼赞》。  
“那我肯定是上辈子拯救了银河系，这辈子才能遇到路德吧。”我顺势将头靠在路德的肩膀上，却发现他正瞪着弗朗西斯，方才的笑意消失了。两人一个笑着点头，一个皱眉摇头。  
又围着我们说了几轮真心话，大家才放过我和路德。香槟酒一瓶接着一瓶打开，时而有白花花的泡沫喷涌而出。人群中兜兜转转，空杯不断被续满，我和路德的哥哥又一次攀谈起来。  
“想不到啊想不到，阿西也有找个人类结婚的一天。”几杯酒下肚，基尔伯特开始吐槽自己的弟弟，“哼，本大爷以为他就要这样单身一辈子呢。要是有人告诉我他连求婚都不说一句‘我爱你’，本大爷也是信的。”  
怎么可能嘛。我刚想否认，仔细想想却发现事实的确如此。顿时觉得真是知弟莫若哥呢。  
“他吧，本大爷是真不知道该说什么好。从小就是死鸭子嘴硬，脑子又轴脾气又倔，犯起浑来本大爷都想揍他。心里爱一个人爱到十二分，嘴上也只说两分。小爱丽丝你记着，阿西心里认定了谁，别说是三百年，就是五百年、一千年，他也会等下去。”  
“哥你喝醉了。”路德咳嗽两声，朝基尔伯特的背上拍了一掌。  
“kesesesese！本大爷从没像现在这样清醒！本大爷今天算明白了！小爱丽丝你记着，可千万别信什么‘愿赌服输’的屁话，尤其是阿西放的屁话。都是上了赌桌的人，难道指望着输掉大裤衩子吗？  
“对阿西好一点。他爱你，别让他伤心。”  
脸上热辣辣的，不知道是不是酒精的缘故。总觉得这话让我很不舒服。想想看：你在什么时候会劝别人不要偷鸡摸狗呢？当然是在怀疑别人有偷盗倾向的时候。我当时很想借着酒劲反驳：“你凭什么觉得我会让他伤心？我什么时候让他伤心过！”  
但我到底克制住了。在婚礼上耍酒疯本就很尴尬，尤其是自己的婚礼。就在我想不出回答时，突如其来的门铃将我拯救出来。原来是一位快递员捧着一个超大号的快递箱走到了门口。  
“请问贝什米特太太在这里吗？”  
“是我，什么事？”“哎？找我的？”  
我和伊丽莎白同时回答又同时愣住，彼此面面相觑又相视一笑。  
“呃……爱丽丝是哪位？”  
伊丽莎白朝我点点头：“原来是你的。盒子那么漂亮，准是谁送你的结婚礼物。”  
我歪头想了一阵：“会是谁呢……莫非是樱酱？”  
伊丽莎白撇下丈夫们，陪着我走到了门口。一看快递单，果然是樱。快递小哥一面让我签收，一面向往送上结婚祝福。我当着伊丽莎白的面拆开包装，眼前的礼物让我顿时眼前一亮。  
那是一座飞龙木雕，穿着公主裙的女孩坐在龙的背上，她一只手环住龙的脖子，另一只手伸向空中，一同感受翱翔天际的快乐。  
“真精致啊”  
龙身上的鳞片，双角上的环纹，乃至双眼里，那两道竖瞳都清晰可见。它的双翼张开，肩部的肌肉线既流畅又充满力量感。  
这时只有樱才知道的故事。高中时代我曾梦见自己坐在龙的背上，由它带着我飞过整个城市。途中，不断有其它龙聚拢过来，与我们并肩而行。  
这幅画面被高中时的我画下来，没想到樱还记得它。  
我从回忆里出来，转头刚想向伊丽莎白解释这座木雕，却发现她的神色凝重。她沉默不语，盯着木雕久久没有移开视线，仿佛是秘密的一角被它撕开，却又不是时候点破。  
隐约地，她的瞳孔有一刹那竖起。  
我可能真的醉了。

今天我要行使做妻子的特权：观察丈夫换衣服。  
早上没有闹钟我也醒来了，因为路德背着我悄悄坐起来，开始换上班的衣服。  
我趴在被子里，手托着脑袋，看着路德脱下睡觉时穿的黑色背心，下摆快速拉起犹如幕布般展示他的躯体。手臂伸高的时候，他的背部有一瞬间紧绷，肩胛骨上的嶙峋肌肉猛然隆起。我想起一本杂志封面图，那是老虎在伏地身子喝水。尽管处于放松状态，它肩背处的肌肉依然展露出作为百兽之王不容置喙的绝对力量。  
路德的背也像猛虎一般。  
我舔（阿弥陀佛）舔嘴唇，下意识地咽一下口水。视线化作了实体在他的身上游走，直到白衬衫盖下来，才意犹未尽地作罢。  
扣纽扣的时候，他突然转过头来。见我在偷看，便问：“不再睡一会儿了？时间还早。”  
我蹭着被子摇摇头：“你不在，我睡不着。”  
他低声道：“我只调休一天，明天在家休息。”  
“可是你今天晚上回来超晚，都要到凌晨了。”  
路德眸色一暗，没有回答。  
他走出卧室前我突然叫住他，让他再拿一件自己的衬衫给我。  
“我想抱着它睡，上边有你的味道。”  
我翻身仰躺，脸埋进衬衫里，闭着眼狠狠吸了一口，尝试从洗衣粉的痕迹里辨别出他的味道。睁眼的时候，路德的脸贴过来，俯身吻了我。

如果有如果会怎么样？  
如果我没有撇下侍女独自走进树林中，如果我没有主动带药膏为它治疗伤口，如果我面对嬷嬷的怀疑没有选择隐瞒，我的结局是否会有不同？  
它终究被发现了，龙的存在事关重大，连父王都无法护我周全。在沸腾的民意左右下，侥幸生还的希望被烧得一干二净。  
在地牢中被关了三天后，我被绑上了火刑架。  
如果，现在还能有如果，那么我的结局是否会有不同？  
但在天下所有路中，我偏偏选择了最错误的一条。  
火堆被点燃，火焰顺着风势一路向上蹿去，沿着囚服灼伤我的皮肤。起先我会因疼痛而尖叫，但这点力气很快就消耗殆尽，最终连呜咽的力气都没有，视线都一并模糊起来。  
“胆敢和龙勾结！”“呸！不识好歹！”“她就是女巫！女巫”  
观刑群众的话语汇聚在一起，融合成他们振臂高呼“打倒女巫！”。  
我想此时此刻，它肯定已经远走高飞了。  
远处传来龙的嘶鸣声。  
我第一次见它变得那么巨大，张开双翅的影子将整个刑场遮盖住。方才高呼的群众吓得四散而逃，刑场乱做一团。它显然是看见了我，猛地一个俯冲向我飞来。  
霎时间万箭齐发，它挥动翅膀将其全数挡开，翅膀间的皮肤上有数条血痕。它落地，带刺的尾巴一挥，就是地面上不计其数的伤亡。双足一蹬，它又一次腾空飞起，连大地都为之震动。  
可像突然撞上什么东西一般，它突然在空中停住，周围传来巨烈的碰撞声。  
“等的就是你！”  
是结界。  
快走，我向它做一个唇形。合眼前我最后看到的一幕，是它拼劲全力向我伸出爪子。又一道光亮起，在它身周一闪。  
龙的一只角折断了。  
我从梦中惊醒。我一把掀开被子，翻来覆去地检查自己的腿，直到确定没有烧伤的痕迹。  
就算打开台灯，黑暗依旧无孔不入。梦里的一幕幕从眼前闪过，我蜷缩在床上，冷汗浸湿了背。  
它的眼睛里有泪。  
好像有什么东西被挖出来，胸腔里烧灼得发疼，浑身止不住发抖。双手紧紧攥住路德的衬衫将它贴在心口，却填不满心里空落落的地方。  
路德！我要路德！  
这个念头一出现，立马攫住我的全部身心。我一下子弹起来，也不顾现在是凌晨，就披上路德的衬衫冲出家门。估算着时间，路德常坐的那一趟公交应该快到站了。  
跑过去已经气喘吁吁，肺起伏得像风箱一样。我拖着自己走到站牌前，想看看路德坐的公交几点钟到站，却发现那趟车早在一个月前就因为修路而改道，不停靠这一站。  
这是我意想不到的。路德每次都坐同一趟公交回家，竟然也不知道到改道的事，于情于理都说不通。这让我起了疑心：不坐公交车，他每次是怎么回家的？我迫不及待想知道答案，下意识地去摸口袋，才发现自己走得太急连手机都没带。  
黑夜潮湿的气息冷阴阴地扑来，惨白的路灯光被树叶所掩埋，公交站广告灯牌里传来丝丝电流通的声音。决堤的情绪汹涌而至，化作泪水溢满眼眶，但全部被我狠狠擦掉。闭上眼睛作了几个深呼吸，情绪才逐渐平稳下来。  
哭是没有用的。  
一阵风吹来，身上直发冷。我蹲下来抱住自己的膝盖，朝十个指头哈气。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
身体比头脑反应更快，我一下子就扑了上去。  
“你——怎么跑出来了？发生了什么事！”  
说来很奇怪，明明一个人时候完全能控制住情绪，但一知道路德在身边，眼泪却怎么都收不住。  
路德一只手拍拍我的背，另一只手伸出来擦掉我的眼泪。  
“把眼泪擦一擦。慢慢说发生了什么事。”  
我靠着他抽噎了很久，才打着哭嗝断断续续讲出梦里的故事。刚一提到龙出现在刑场上，路德眉心一动。他紧紧把我搂在怀里。我的脸颊贴在他的心口。他的胸膛巨烈地起伏。  
“别怕，我不会再让这种事情发生了。我发誓不会再让它发生了……”他的声音颤抖且沙哑。  
他紧紧抱了我很久，直到我的眼泪止住才放开手。  
“所以，你凌晨跑出来，就是为了这件事？”  
我很不好意思点点头。  
他朝我的额头伸出手，我下意识以为是要弹我脑瓜崩，刚想躲开却只感受到他手心的温暖。  
“只是……一场梦而已，别害怕。”  
“嗯。”  
我低下头，勾住他的手指。此时此刻，只有路德的话才能让我安心。  
他转身蹲下来，说：“来，我背你回家。”  
“我自己可以走。”  
“你没穿鞋。”  
我这才发现自己是光脚着脚出门。脚底板已经被路面染黑了。  
回家的路上，他嘱咐我说：“下次不要像这样，衣服都没换好就出门。”  
“因为我想赶紧见到你……”  
“那也得把衣服穿好。昼夜温差大，不穿好衣服会感冒的。”  
我答应了一句，双臂更紧地搂住他的脖子。

回到家里，我仍然像跟屁虫一样随在路德身后，他去哪里我就去哪里。  
“我要洗澡。”路德最后走进浴室对跟在身后的我说。  
我点点头，没有回答。  
他不再多言，转过身面对着浴缸打开水龙头。  
我背靠住浴室的墙壁，问：“路德，你说人有前世吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“弗朗西斯在婚礼上说的。”我耸耸肩  
“也许他说的有道理，人的生命每三百年轮回一次，就像……梦一样。”  
“没有的事。”路德的声音有种说不出的紧绷。  
浴缸里正在放洗澡水，镜子被热气蒸腾出一片雾气，我们彼此的倒影变得模糊不清。  
“那么……”我深吸一口气，紧紧盯着路德维希的眼睛，用尽全部勇气问，“你是龙吗？”  
他一个箭步冲过来，捂住了我的嘴。  
“结了婚以后，你觉得幸福吗？”他的眼眸中有微光在闪动。  
我一愣，然后郑重地点点头。  
“我知道自己不是那种很会讨人开心的人。我没有什么幽默感，不会讲笑话逗人开心。安慰人的话也只有那么几句，一点用处都没有。经常讲话拿不准腔调，说什么都像在演说。我甚至连你都……”  
“和你在一起很幸福。”我举起他覆在嘴唇上的手，将它贴在我的心上。  
“那为什么要问？让过去的事就这样过去不好吗？”  
他的一只手撑住我耳侧的墙壁，我们彼此的脸庞贴得很近，近到我能感受到他呼吸中的颤抖。  
“拜托了，不要再问了，我不想再回忆。就让它过去吧……”  
他的唇颤抖着附上来。起初带有些许的克制，但他的动作逐渐粗暴，发了疯一样将我摁在墙上。  
水气蒸腾，玻璃上凝结出一串水珠，不断汇聚成眼泪一般淌下。  
“对不起，是我没能保护你……”  
不，不是的。  
浴室的瓷砖墙壁很凉，但被路德抚摸的地方却如火一般炽热。在这热与冷之间，我的思想与意识不断被抽干。无法抵抗，只能承受来自他的，愈加粗暴的动作。  
火，由内而外地烧灼。想要与你合二为一，想要接纳你的入侵，想要来自你的撕咬，哪怕被饕干餮净也在所不惜。  
浴室内回荡着水声。

清晨我独自醒来，若非身旁两个枕头都有凹陷，我几乎要以为那是一场梦。  
窗外电线杆上的麻雀蹦蹦跳跳，客厅盆栽的绿箩抽出新叶，厨房冰箱有规律地制冷，卧室挂钟每分每秒都传来“滴答”声。  
此时此刻的现实，和从今日起三百年后可能发生的梦境，未尝没有联系。  
我换好衣服起身，屋内空无一人。推开通向花园的门，眼前的景象让我愣住了。  
秋千前，那条龙闭着眼睛盘坐，一只角已经折断。耳朵一竖，它睁开眼睛望着我——那双矢车菊一般蓝的眼睛。  
“千万别哭，变成这个样子我没办法替你擦眼泪。”

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：  
>  "公交车改道一个月了，这期间你是怎么回家的？"  
>  “你见过坐公交车的龙吗？”


End file.
